Klaroline Appreciation Week 2012
by Dimothyxx
Summary: A little drabble based on the 4x07 episode of TVD where it's the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, and Klaus and Caroline are being adorable and flirty. But pretty soon a few moments of flirting turn into a night to remember. I'm rating it 'M', but it's more of an 'M-' cz it's mostly just hot kissing and stripping foreplay. Fair warning, enjoy! :)


**AN: As you can probably guess from the title of the story this is a little drabble I wrote for my Tumblr (which I co-run with my TVD buddy: 'Emeliene-xox' on here if you want to check her out too!) for the Klaroline Appreciation Week 2012. Fun fact: this was the first ever Klaroline drabble/story/fanfic I ever wrote! Yay! :D Hope you enjoy it, and please, please, please review! I love reading reviews. I can't describe it (haha, an author that can't describe how she feels) but I just really enjoy reading what other people think, both good and bad! :)**

**xxx**

* * *

There she is. Busy scribbling details down for the decorators to follow - without question. Not that anybody would question her vision, she's been doing things like this for way too long, and with too much success for anybody to think twice about following her design. This is who she is. This is what she's good at. This… is just one of the countless reasons I've fallen for her.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't love women, I lust them - hungry for their attention, their bodies, their warm skin against my own… hungry for their blood. I don't have a heart, just a cold ball of ice where my heart used to be - with stalactites hanging securely from the base of it. And yet when I see her, doing anything at all, be it; standing, concentrating, working, talking… smiling - oh, what I wouldn't do for her to smile because of me - I begin to doubt the security of those stalactites. Whenever she looks at me, with those pretty blue eyes, I feel like I'm being thawed from the inside out - her look warming up everything. Absolutely everything.

_Come on! Snap out of it, damn it. Not here, not now.  
_My conscious pulls me out of my delicious fantasy.  
_If you want that fantasy to become a reality then go… ask her out to the ball. She owes you a date anyway, this is the perfect time to take advantage of it. GO!  
_He's right. I remove the keys from the ignition and step out of the car. Deep breath. Right.

As I walk towards her, images of her looking stunning in her dress tomorrow evening creep into my mind, only to be replaced by fantasies of me removing said dress. What was it she said that one time when I was in Tyler's body and we were making out?  
_…let's have hot hybrid sex….  
_Ahh yes. Sounds good, Caroline. Hopefully we'll be able to fulfill that promise tomorrow. Mental images of that morning flood back. God it was good, really good. I want to do that again with her, only this time no interruptions, no inhibitions. Just love. I smile at the thought, as I come up beside her.

"Now how did I know that I'd find you at the helm of this ship?" Oh, that top looks incredible on her…

"Go away, I'm busy." Quick and snappy, as usual, Caroline.

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow."

"How about a quarter to never?" So quick to decline?

"I was promised a date, in return for one of my hybrids." _Yes, remind her of that._

"Yes, a date. Like to a movie where we won't have to talk and I can put at least three seats between us." Oh, those eyes…

"Surely the reigning Miss Mystic Falls won't be hosting the party alone, and I assume you're not taking Tyler. Not after his indiscretions with his lady werewolf friend." No really, I could look into them forever.

"Fine. if you **insist **on coming, meet me here, 2pm." She turns to leave, her blonde curls bouncing happily up and down as she walks away "Black tie optional" the curls stretch as she spins on her heel to face me "…and I already have a dress, so don't even think about getting me so much as a corsage, understand?" I bow my head and nod, peeking up at her through my lashes. God, I love it when she's bossy. She turns and walks away once more.

_She's a bit irritated with you…  
_It doesn't matter - I've got myself a date with Caroline Forbes! A big grin spreads from ear to ear.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline!" I call after her. She doesn't acknowledge it, but that's okay. I've got one date with her. One date to get her.

* * *

She slams me hard against the wall, so quick that it takes me a moment to register, and then she's on me - her tongue possessing my mouth, her body rolling against mine, her fingers knotting themselves in my hair. Breathing: fast. Temperature: scorching. We pant against each other's mouths as I take off my tux jacket and she undoes my shirt, I cup her head in my hands and kiss her intensely as she finishes the job. Quickly I shrug the shirt off and she gets to work on my trousers. She breaks the kiss and a gasp escapes my mouth as her hands lower down my body to my belt and my trousers. We kiss again and I run my fingers through her hair, at the back, close to the roots, and pull. Her head jerks back in reaction, giving me access to her neck, and I smother it with kisses. She moans in pleasure and I smile against her skin. I release her head and her eyes slowly lower to reach mine. We stare. Our eyes speaking more of what we're feeling than words or primal grunts ever could. She finishes with my belt, pulls it out and lowers my trousers and underwear in one motion, freeing my growing member. I quickly step out of them and run my hands along the back of her dress as she smiles and presses her lips against mine once more. _Hmm… time to get you out of this, I think._

I spin her around, still close to me, and hold her body tightly against mine, restraining her hands in a cross against her chest with one hand, while caressing her belly with the other. She drapes her head back over my shoulder, panting all the while, and I take the opportunity to caress her neck, jaw and earlobe with my lips; kissing, tugging… biting - gently so as not to draw blood - all the while restraining movement to intensify the feeling. And then I slow down, easing up off her neck, kissing her hair as she hangs her head forward, breathing slightly more slowly.

"Let's get you out of this dress then, sweetheart…"

Still holding her hands with one hand, I shift slightly as I reach round to the back of the dress where there are lace ribbons in a criss-cross pattern down the length of her back, meeting together in one bow at the base. Gorgeously stunning… and hot. Really, really hot. I slowly lower the hand I was restraining her with down the side of her body, while gently pulling at the end of the ribbon that would undo the bow. Quickly her hands reach around her back as they try to loosen the strands faster, just as quickly, I grab both of her wrists and cross her arms across her chest once again. She struggles against me.

"Please…" she begs. Her voice a whisper.

"No." I whisper back "Slowly, Caroline…" I say softly against her ear "…I want to do this slowly, so that I can feel every single moment with you." I lean in closer "Every. Single. One" I whisper in her ear and feel the goosebumps in her arms.

She relaxes her body and I smile against her ear, gently sucking on the earlobe. Instinctively her head moves away from me, giving me access to more, and I trail kisses and the occasional little nip all along her neck and shoulder while at the same time slowly undo the ribbon at the back. I am halfway through the process when I run out of shoulder. I spin her around again to face me, and hold her tight once more, her arms trapped between my chest and hers. I gently kiss her soft, lips as I continue my work. When I finish, I break the kiss by slowly leaning back, staring into those clear blue eyes - so beautiful, so sad, and so filled with something darker - something more urgent, something… primal. I let the dress drop to the floor and take a step back to see her, my hands on her waist - not wanting to let her go, even for a second. A knowing smile creeps across her face as she slowly, teasingly, lowers her underwear and takes off her bra.

"Enjoying the show?" she asks. Of course I am, you look…

"Magnificent" I reply, and am rewarded once more with her smile. She steps towards me and pushes me gently with her fingers against my chest until I reach the wall once more.

"Are you ready for this?" she asks teasingly. I quickly grab her by the waist and pull her hard towards me. I stare deeply into her eyes, as she stares back, her mouth open in anticipation. I lean in to her face, closing the gap between her mouth and mine and stop just before I get there.

"Yes." I say, and in one swift move turn her around so her back is against me and plunge into her.


End file.
